


In the Hall of the Mountain King

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Series: Princes of Asgard [2]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Heroes & Villains, Loki is 10, Thor is 11-12, a unique take on the myth of Loki's wager to the dwarves, choices made and consequences being doled out, diplomatic mission, field trip outside of Asgard for the boys, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin goes on a diplomatic mission to Nidavellir, Home world of the stout Race of Dwarves. He decides to take his young sons, Thor and Loki, with him so that they may learn about Asgard's closest ally.</p><p>But the Dwarves keep secrets so tempting that Loki believes he'll be praised if he can just steal their most guarded one... The Secret of Dwarven Metallurgy.</p><p>But Loki learns the hard way that prying secrets from those who jealously guard them has consequences...</p><p>Consequences which can have far reaching affect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Field Trip

“The Dwarves of Nidaviller are an industrious race. They existed long before the Coming of Light. They are also very secretive and hold stubbornly to their techniques to forge metal and stone.” Odin says as he walks down the vaulted halls of his golden palace on Asgard with his two young sons in tow.

“Lady Phoenix said that they make more than weapons and armor. Is this true, Father?” A twelve year-old Thor asks as he looks up at his towering father with curious eyes.

“Yes… they can make stars and worlds as well. They even use dying stars as energy sources to forge powerful artifacts like the mighty hammer, Mjolnir… and I must go to speak personally with their king for there is much trade and respect betwixt our Realms and peoples. You both shall accompany me on this venture to meet Asgard’s closest ally.” Odin says and both boys look at each other with smiling excited faces. For the first time EVER… they get to go to ANOTHER Realm!!!

“When do you we leave, Father?” Loki asks with subdued excitement though he practically bounces at Odin’s left side.

“Tomorrow.” Odin says smiling as he takes Loki’s small hand then grabs Thor’s. The two young boys then cheer and bombard their father with a million questions about the Dwarf Realm.

 

___________

“Once we arrive, I want to go out and hunt a Basilisk!” Thor declares with a wide grin and a shake of his small fists. Little Loki rolls his bright blue eyes at his slightly older brother.

“You will do no such thing.” Odin states calmly and Thor pouts. It is a rare thing to see Thor denied anything, so Loki smiles as their father ignores Thor’s pleas. “The great Stone Serpents are far too dangerous for you to handle in your current state, Thor. You must wait until you are a man grown and fully prepared… then, and only then, will I allow you to go on such a hunt. Now be still and act the proper Prince of Asgard that you are.” Odin chides his eldest boy.

“Yes, Father.” Thor says softly as he looks down and scuffs the Bi-Frost Observatory’s golden floor with the toe of his boot. The three Royals are ready for the trip. Balder, now Head Captain of the Guard, is accompanying them to keep an extra set of eyes on the little Princes of Asgard.

“When you’re old enough… I’ll take you out hunting for a Basilisk.” Balder says as he smiles down at Thor and ruffles the boy’s blonde hair. A wide smile begins to spread across the face of the little blonde prince and he pushes Balder’s hand away.

“Promise?” Thor asks to his older cousin.

“Promise.” Balder replies with a warm smile.

“Heimdall… open the Bi-Frost.” Odin commands and behind them the Gatekeeper pushes his great sword down into the pedestal activating the Observatory’s Inter-Realm teleportation mechanism. The metal creaks and groans like an old man weary in his bones as the dome spins and the portal sparks to life with rainbow hues. In a matter of seconds, Odin and his two young sons as well as Balder, the Brave… are transported far across Yggdrasil… down from the lofty branches to the deep set roots.

They pass through the rainbow flash of light and color to reappear above the massive spherical world of Nidaviller… the Dwarven Home-World. White clouds reflect the brilliant sunlight and Loki drinks in every detail of this new Realm. The shapes of the landmasses, the blue-green of the ocean waters, and the verdant swathes that cover the lands. No map ever made could compare to seeing this sight which lasts barely a few heart beats before they touchdown upon the stony ground.

“Whoa.” Thor says as they all feel the increase in the gravitational pull. Loki looks around with eager eyes. The trees are shorter here… the plants spread out more than grow tall though a few notable trees with excessively thick trunks defy the press of gravity and spire heavenward. Loki notices that they are in a depression of sorts and as he looks ahead of their position within the Bi-Frost’s imprint… he spies a group of squat hominids several feet ahead standing at the lip of the swallow crater.

“Salutations, Odin… All-Father… King of the Aesir.” The leader of the group of little people says with a slow flourish of a bow. Loki watches the faces and body language of these people who are the same height as him and Thor.

“I am Brolin, cousin to Hreidmarr Sindrison, King of the Mystic Mountains.” Says a stout fellow with snow white hair and matching beard that hangs down his front to his knees. He is dressed in deep blue and dark gray with silver accents on his stylish clothing, armor, and bangles in his beard. He smiles at the group of Aesir and bows low to Odin. “If you would kindly follow me, please.” The well-dressed and neatly groomed Dwarf says… and Odin follows lifting Gungnir up and using the spear to help him climb out of the shallow depression.

 

___________

Soon the Aesir Royal guests are led to the capital city of the Dwarves. SkyVault is the name of the surface city and MountainHold is the name of the one that lies beneath the surface. Thor and Loki are awed as they look around at the myriad sights to see. Balder smiles as he watches the two while walking behind them.

They landed inside of the great stone walls so the boys didn’t get to see those. They do get to see the stone buildings which are squat, heavy looking, and sharply angled with no more than three stories. The buildings are like this to remain below the height of the wall for the protection of those within. There are terrible creatures out there in the wilds of Nidaviller. Trolls for one… a savage Race more beast than civil with skin as hard as stone. Then there are the monstrous Basilisks. Giant serpents with armored scales and fierce eyes of glowing yellow. Legend says if you look into those eyes, you will be frozen in fear so that it may devour you. The boys have heard these tales and more. Balder’s job will be to keep them, especially Thor, from wandering around and getting into trouble.

They continue through the Dwarven surface city and quickly find themselves in the market… which isn’t technically open air… for a long arching overhead structure covers the streets between the buildings and is lit with glowing white crystals. The Dwarves have done this because they feel more comfortable in enclosed spaces… and Dwarves do everything for their comfort. The hustle and bustle of the city folk is thick and noisy within these market tunnels… but the crowds part smoothly as the Royal Guard escorts the King of Asgard and his sons to the mountain gate. Inside the very mountain that the surface city is built right up against is the Great Hall of the Mountain King and the Forges of Doryn… and few outsiders rarely enter through these mighty gates… for Dwarves jealously guard their secrets like the rarest metals.

Thor looks up to see great scars from where the rock has been gouged around the metal hinges on the gate as though they had been ripped out in the past. But before the young Prince of Asgard can ask, they are already inside… and the vaulted ceiling of green and black stone is high and decorated richly in gold and carved gems, bright seams of gold slash through the rock like frozen bolts of lightning, and not a surface has been left untouched by a mason’s chisel.

Thor and Loki break away to look over the edge of the walkway… only to discover that they are on a bridge of sorts suspended over a deep cleft that cuts down into the heart of the mountain. It opens up wider into pockets further and further down. The combined glow of luminous crystals and the glint of gold from fires deep, deep below illuminate the whole thing. The pair of princes are awed to see various other extended walkways cut from the stone that crisscross below as this hole goes deeper. There are lifts too… powered by glowing crystals that move up and down, some even go across this vast chasm… they carry Dwarves and goods of all sorts between levels and help in how smooth and efficiently things run in the Dwarven Realm.

“Impressive, eh?” The old Dwarf leading them says as he comes up beside the slow walking Princes of Asgard.

“It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen.” Thor mutters out in wonder.

“Goes a league straight down… gets pretty hot towards the bottom though… that’s where the Forges of Doryn are… but pay that no mind. Now let’s get going to the throne room where the King awaits.” The smiling Dwarf named Brolin says kindly to the two boys and urges them to continue on at a quicker pace. Since he is an older Dwarf, Loki thinks he might be an advisor to the Dwarf King… or perhaps one of the Dwarf Lords that run any one of the Seven Guilds.

The speculation ends though once they reach the other side of the chasm where the rock wall they face has been carved to look like a palace front with a set of tall double doors made of spell-forged steel and gilded in gold leaf at the end of the walkway. The ornate doors open wide with not a sound and the Aesir Royals enter the throne room. It is different than Asgard’s… long and narrow with a high vaulted ceiling and floor of solid gold. The throne is smaller but it sets upon a series of pyramiding diamond steps at the juncture of two walkways. The golden floor is not open to the abyss below… the throne room is a sealed room with narrow oil trenches along the walls where a curtain of flames burn all around. The luminous crystals add their light from above and all in all it makes the Dwarf King seem imposing.

He sits upon his throne of green and black stone shot with gold and eyes the approaching guests. King Hreidmarr makes for a contrasting figure, dressed in bright white cloth and leathers with polished gold accents. Even his blonde beard is bangled with gold and orange jewels. He smiles pleasantly as he looks down from his throne at Odin.

“Greetings and Salutations, Odin, All-Father… King on High.” Hreidmarr says and stands bowing his head in respect to the Asgardian King. Odin stands before the Dwarven throne and eyes the Dwarf King closely with his one eye. Though he looks up, it seems more as though he is looking down.

“And greetings to you Mountain King. You are most gracious to host me and my sons as we discuss a very important matter.” Odin says and closes his one eye to nod his head in respect to the Dwarf King.

“Yes, for the Tribute must be paid.” The Dwarf King says and smiles widely at Odin as he struts down the stairs and comes to stand before Odin… barely reaching higher than the Asgardian King’s waist. “One hundred tons of gold to be delivered here every century.” Hreidmarr then says as he strokes his golden beard and thumbs at a few baubles.

“Of course… as my grandfather had agreed upon.” Odin says and nods his head.

“Excellent… and this shall continue for another two thousand years.” The Dwarf King then says and looks up squarely at Odin.

“Yes… two thousand more years until the debt is paid off.” Odin answers and the Dwarf King grins widely.

“Excellent!” The Dwarf King proclaims and claps his hands. “Ready the feast! Pour the ale! Business is concluded for now!” The Dwarf King shouts and there is a flurry of activity as Hreidmarr then leads the Asgardians from the throne room deeper into his palace complex.

Loki notices how stiffly their father is walking. This talk of ‘tribute’ to the Dwarves seems to be a rather unpleasant one for the King of Asgard. Odin’s youngest son cannot think of anything in the histories he has studied so far that warrants the Realm Eternal to pay such a high fee to the Kings Under the Mountain. Dwarves live roughly five thousand years and Loki knows that recently Hreidmarr’s father, King Sindri, passed away from old age at five thousand two hundred and forty. Hreidmarr is just over a thousand years old and as such, he is a young and untested king… so he cannot lose face in front of his subjects or foreign royals for that matter.

Asgardians live twice as long… up to ten thousand years (sometimes more, usually less) and Loki knows his father has been alive for at least five thousand years already. Odin has spoken of how he aided his father, King Bor, in the conquest of Svartalfheim just over four thousand years ago. But Odin had stated that this debt was owed to the Dwarves back during his grandfather’s reign… Loki is puzzled now as to what could this be about. He is determined to know.


	2. Why Things are the way they are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details about the relations between Asgard and Nidaviller.  
> Plus, Loki has a plan... This can only spell trouble.

“Father… why do we owe the Dwarves a weregild every century?” Thor asks the question that has been burning in Loki’s mind since the conversation in the throne room. Loki had put his brother up to asking as they bathed together. Odin eyes his eldest son for a moment then Loki climbs into their father’s lap.

“Yes, I wish to know as well.” Loki demands in his small voice as he looks up expectantly at their father. Odin looks at the dark haired boy and sighs.

“Very well… it is important that you know why this weregild must be paid since one of you will rule Asgard one day.” Odin starts and then clears his throat before speaking. “Back during the reign of my grandfather, King Buri Thorynson, the Asgardians and the Dwarves did not get along. In fact, they fought with each other over territory… worlds for colonies and resources.” Odin says then places Loki into bed next to Thor. He continues the history lesson as he tucks both boys in.

“We eventually broke through the Dwarven defenses and raided their treasure vaults… two rather important items were taken from them… the Tesseract and the Infinity Gauntlet.” Odin says and sits back giving another huff of a sigh. “The Dwarves threatened to bring forth the Wight Hand from the Realm of the Dead. They opened a portal to the other side where nothing living may venture.”

“Did they do it?” Thor asks curiously as his bright blue eyes widen.

“Did they find the Hand?” Loki asks as he pulls the blanket up higher under his little chin as fear fills him.

“A group went in… and tried to bring back the dreaded black stone… but the warriors of Asgard intervened and closed the portal before the Wight Hand could be brought into the Living Universe. But there was a great cost and King Buri’s son, my Father… Bor… was left standing alone amid the Dwarven forces. So King Buri struck a deal. Asgard would pay a weregild every century for ten thousand years at the end of which… there would be no grudges and no more debt to pay. The Dwarves agreed but if no gold was received then Nidaviller would revolt. They threatened to bring forth another dreaded Relic… The Eldritch Shard which can warp reality to the will of its wielder. Buri agreed to the Dwarven terms and as time went on… our two Realms have grown closer in friendship and so further deals have been made though it was rocky at first.” Odin then says and smiles at his boys.

“Like the forging of Mjolnir to crush the Jotuns!” Thor says excitedly and grins. Loki smiles and giggles at his slightly older brother’s enthusiasm.

“Yes… and every blacksmith on Asgard comes here to learn from Master Forgers the secrets of Smithing that the Dwarves are willing to share.” Odin then adds in. “But the Dwarves have yet to teach any Asgardian the secret to making metal ‘sing’.”

“Sing? Metals don’t sing, Father.” Thor says in puzzled disbelief.

“The Dwarves forge metals with magic and somehow they manage to get those metals to ‘sing’ which means that the flow of magic through implements forged from those refined metals will be stronger and more able to channel magical energies.” Odin explains.

“Oh.” Thor says somewhat in understanding and nods his pale blonde head as he flops down on the bed and Odin tucks him in. Loki closes his eyes and thinks about how he will be celebrated a hero if he learns the Dwarves secret to forging… and soon the boys are asleep.

 

___________

The next day when the Asgardian Royals awaken they eat breakfast in their guest chambers and then Odin departs to discuss further trade agreements with the Dwarf King. Thor and Loki are left with Balder… who has taken the boys to the library since that is the only place they are bound NOT to get into trouble.

“I’m bored.” Thor proclaims as he flops backwards on a reading couch. His head and shoulders fall onto Loki’s thin legs. Loki glares daggers at his older brother at the inconsiderate contact. “Finally, you have managed to pull your nose from that book.” Thor then says with a lopsided grin even as Loki just frowns at him hatefully.

“Then go entertain yourself, Brother.” Loki grumbles out. “Just leave me be.” The youngest prince adds as he looks back to his book and kicks Thor away. Thor falls from the reading couch with a little scream but lands on his hands and knees.

“Hey! That was uncalled for.” Thor then says with an angry pout and puts his fists to his hips as he glares at Loki in the most disgruntled position he can stand in. The dark haired boy merely continues reading. Thor then snatches the book from Loki’s small hands and runs off.

“Hey!” Loki shouts and hurries after his slightly stockier brother. Balder snaps awake from his dozing and looks around. He sighs and stands, straightens his tunic and leathers, and then heads off to catch the two arguing princes. Balder finds them down an aisle where Thor is holding the book away with one hand as he pushes at Loki with the other. Loki kicks and swings his little fists but Thor counters the strikes they spin and twirl moving around in their little battle.

“Okay, what’s this all about?” Balder says as he comes behind Thor and snatches the book from him.

“We were just having a bit of fun.” Thor frowns as his shoulders slump at being caught… all the bravado of his childish act is gone now.

“He stole my book from me, the brute.” Loki accuses and quivers his lower lip at the adult. Balder looks between the two and sighs.

“Come on… we’re heading back to the guest chambers now.” Balder then says and the boys both protest… their words jumbling over each other but the gist is clear… they want to explore. “No! You both fought… in a library of all places… that’s one for the bards.” Balder then says and chuckles as he gives the pair a smirk. “So accept the consequences of your actions like men and do as you are told.” All the wind blows right out of their sails at that and the two boys slump their shoulders and walk away.

“May I please put this book back?” Loki asks politely and Balder nods his head so Loki darts off down a few aisles then comes hurrying back looking embarrassed by the earlier antics. The three walk on back to the guest chambers in silence. As they leave the Library though… the shadows ripple in a barely noticeable wave heading towards the stairs and lifts.

 

___________

Loki smiles from inside the safety of his Shadow Cloak spell which renders him invisible inside all shadows. He is making good time down to the forges… and that Dwarf was right! It is hotter than hot down here. It is also blacker and the jagged seams of gold are fewer. There is only the glow of the furnaces and the raw heat of the planet’s interior as it cracks at the stone walls. Loki then sees some Dwarves who are taking off protective garb in a changing area.

He slips up to the loose clothing once they disappear up the stairs and head for the lifts. Loki then grabs some… it shines like silver but is woven cloth. It matters not what it is but Loki is relieved because as soon as he puts it on… he no longer feels the heat… but he does smell sweaty Dwarf. Loki then continues down and down… until at last he finds himself down in squat ceiling rooms that seem so small compared to the grandeur he had seen in the halls above.

Loki casts an illusion upon himself then to look like any other Dwarf. He then starts to walk around watching carefully as the Dwarves working do all their checks on the molten metal. They press crystal spikes on panels held in their hands as they stand beside the hot cauldrons and Loki notices the shifting hums in the air around the devices and the cauldrons are increasing reaching a harmony together.

Singing metal indeed!

Now if only Loki could just get his hands on one of these devices and take it back to Asgard…

“What are you doing just standing there? Get a move on to your station! Blinkin’ Troll Wart.” A Dwarf dressed in the same silvery suit shouts over the constant humming. He must be the supervisor of this operation. Loki has no idea where to go or what to do… he steps tentatively backwards but bumps into another Dwarf who is pulling a glowing mold on a hovering transplate. The unexpected jostling knocks the other Dwarf over… the transplate tips… and the mold slips off and shatters as it hits the ground. The semi molten metal holds the shape of an ingot but it starts to deform even as it cools.

“YOU DAFT OAF!!! What in the Doryn’s name are you doing?!?! Now we have to wait a day until we can move that ingot, re-melt it, and re-pour it into a new mold!” The first Dwarf that spoke to him says. Then he feels the iron grip of that Dwarf upon his skinny arm. “You’re coming-What in the red blazes?!” The Dwarf then says as he notes how his sense of touch isn’t adding up with his sense of sight.

“Intruder!!! Seize him!” The Dwarf shouts and a few other Dwarves standing about watching this conflict unfold step forth and catch Loki in hand.

“Unhand me at once!” Loki shouts and the Dwarves dragging him away halt as they note his small voice. The supervising Dwarf then looks at the caught intruder curiously. He snatches the hood covering Loki’s head revealing the youngest Prince of Asgard to his captors as soon as they are inside the changing room.

“By my beard! An Off-Worlder! Take him to the Hall of Justice!” The Dwarf cries out and Loki is quickly dragged from the lower regions of the mountain to a point just over halfway up the chasm. The imposing carved rock wall is a fearsome sight to behold with Just Dwarven sayings carved in runes over the large double doors (which are inlaid with gold).

As they have gone up… a crowd of followers have gathered behind the squirming boy who tries really hard to slip free from the Dwarves hands… but their hold is iron tight. Shouts of ‘Cut off his hands!’, ‘Blind him!’, ‘Seal his lips shut!’, and ‘Kill him now!’ are pervasive as he is held in such rough custody. They soon reach the Hall of Justice and an old Dwarf appears… it is Brolin… or rather this Dwarf looks like Brolin, his countenance is much more stern than the usually smiling Brolin.

“Lord Inquisitor Brokkir… this Off-Worlder was down in the forges. He has seen our most treasured of secrets. Justice must be served for this blatant theft!” The supervising Dwarf says. The new Dwarf, Lord Brokkir, narrows his beady eyes as he looks at Loki. The youngest Asgardian Prince merely does his best to keep an innocent face… which isn’t hard since he is so young and rightfully scared.

“Summon King Hreidmarr and the Seven… and Odin All-Father as well. They’ll all wish to know of this.” The old Dwarf says sternly as he eyes Loki closely and a messenger hurries off to relay the summons. Loki swallows hard realizing he is in really hot water now.

 

___________

“What is the meaning of this?” Odin asks firmly as he struts through the Halls of Justice looking imposing and regal. His single eye fixed hard upon the Lord Inquisitor, Brokkir. Odin’s single eye then falls upon a restrained Loki as he is held tightly between two burly Dwarven warriors who are taller than the young Prince of Asgard. Loki’s eyes plead up at his father full of fear and regret.

“Yes… Lord Inquisitor… what is the meaning of this?” King Hreidmarr inquires as he strolls up surrounded by his Council of Seven… the Grand Guild Masters of Dwarven Crafts.

“The youngest Prince of Asgard was caught down in the Forges of Doryn. As an Off-Worlder this offense is punishable by death.” Lord Inquisitor Brokkir states sternly as he puffs himself up before the towering All-Father.

“My son is but a boy, prone to mischief and insatiably curious… therefore, treat his actions as such.” Odin says simply seeking to smooth things over. The Council of Seven start protesting the outrage of letting Loki ‘walk’. Nepotism a few bold Dwarves declare but their voices are quickly silenced as their stout king raises a large, heavily ringed hand.

“This is a gravely serious matter, Odin All-Father.” The Dwarven King says fixing the King of Asgard with a hard look. Odin’s single eye moves slowly from the Dwarven King to Loki… the look is unreadable… though distant. “We need a guarantee that whatever secrets he saw remain secret.” Odin eyed the pint-sized king. If he were younger, he’d have likely done something utterly foolish… like kill all the Dwarves who vocalized that his youngest son should die and thus pop off a long, brutal war that would serve neither side ultimately in the end.

But Odin now had the benefit and stability of the wisdom that comes with age and learning hard lessons. Odin releases a heavy sigh.

“I will have my Gatekeeper, Heimdall, inform my lady wife to send the most skilled mind healer she can find here as soon as possible.” Odin states calmly.

“So you mean to remove the memory from your son’s mind?” Hreidmarr states more than asks. Odin gives a single nod of his head. There are some grumbles from the Council of Seven but the Dwarf King raises his hand to silence them once more. His eyes never leave the All-Father’s. “Very well then… but until this mind healer arrives… your youngest son will be kept in Dwarven care… to ensure there is no sharing of what was seen.” The Dwarven Royal Guard immediately steps forward from their posts nearby and surround Loki. Odin watches this and knows his hands are mostly tied due to the existing relationship betwixt their Realms.

“Might I, or my nephew… Balder, accompany him as long as there is distance between us to prevent whispers from flying?” Odin asked sagely. Inside, however, he seethed at how the Dwarves were treating his second son like some criminal… some spy here merely to steal their precious secrets.

“Out of the question.” Hreidmarr says immediately. “However… I shall personally watch over the boy until this mind healer arrives.”

“What if this mind mage cannot alter the boy’s memory, Sire?” Lord Inquisitor Brokkir states voicing an unspoken concern among the Council of Seven. “There is still the sacred law of Doryn to uphold.” He adds in stern urgency. The kings of two Realms eye one another hard.

“Then Doryn’s Law will be upheld… and the boy’s head shall roll for his transgression.” King Hreidmarr says solemnly. Odin snorts a short huff through his nose.

“If that be the case… then the weregild that Asgard pays to Nidaviller shall be forfeit… paid in full by my son’s spilt blood.” Odin coolly declares.

“Father?” Loki pleas in his small voice. Tears shimmer in his eyes as he watches and listens to how his memory shall be altered… or his life cut short… and all because he wanted to give his Realm an edge over this world of stout secret-keepers.

“Silence.” Odin says bitingly to his second son and Loki instantly quiets.

“So be it then.” The Dwarven King agrees and he turns from the All-Father. “Come then, young one.” He says to Loki and Dwarven guards move to surround the boy and escort him from the Halls of Justice. Loki can’t help but feel his tears slip free and stream down his face, yet he makes no noise… not a sob or a whimper. He looks back over his shoulder at his father until one of the stout guards pushes on his little shoulder. Loki doesn’t force another tap… for it would be firmer… so he looks to the opulently dressed Dwarven King and then down at his own small booted feet and the stone floor they walk upon.


	3. In the Hands of Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is questioned by the Dwarves and Frigga seeks the aid of Lady Phoenix.
> 
> But things take a rather dark turn for little Loki in the Dwarven King's care.

“That fool-hearted, little sneak of a boy!” Odin shouts once he is inside his designated chambers. The Asgardian King then overturns a long table in the center of the large and opulent receiving hall of these chambers. Thor watches quietly at the sight of his father’s wrath unleashed from his hiding place behind some drapery that is tied back now rather than separate the long hall into sections. He is afraid… for his little brother.

“Thor! What have you-” Balder starts as he comes hurrying into the long hall from a side chamber… thinking Thor is up to mischief since Loki has been missing… but he quickly changes his tone once he sees his royal uncle.

“Did they find Loki?” Balder asks quickly and with much concern. He had discovered Loki’s trick an hour after their return to these chambers when Loki vanished in a shimmer of green light as Balder ushered the boys off to bathe. Balder had gone back to the library to look for his youngest cousin… and when he could not locate the Second Prince there, Balder began to feel the cold chill of panic run up his spine. So he went to inform Odin of Loki’s absence. As soon as he told the All-Father that Loki could not be found… that was when the summons came for Odin to go to the Halls of Justice.

“He has found himself in a world of trouble that only one can save him from.” Odin states as he calms his breathing and unclenches his fists. “Let us hope Heimdall can find Lady Phoenix posthaste.”

 

___________

Loki is brought to the Dwarven King’s personal chambers. Hreidmarr is still considered young by his peoples count… but he is well past his coming of age. He is as of yet still unwed and so upon their arrival to the King’s Chambers, Loki discovers that they are the only occupants.

Loki studies the luxury of these rooms… white marble and black granite tiled walls… gold ornamentation that serves as trim at the sharp angles and seams along the walls and around doorways… finely crafted furniture of rich woods with silken upholstery… intricately woven and skillfully embroidered tapestries hang along the walls, their rich colors depict a myriad of scenes telling the romanticized story of Dwarven heritage… Hreidmarr’s heritage. This decadence has been fashioned to rival shining Asgard and all her glory. It chaffs at Loki internally… for the Dwarves are squat, ugly creatures that set low in the roots of Yggdrasil… so says Uncle Tyr.

_‘They are a lowly lot… Therefore, They are beneath Asgard… They are Lesser in the World Tree than the Aesir. They are nothing compared to the shining Realm Eternal.’_ So says Tyr Borson, Lord General of Asgard’s Golden Army.

_‘They are beneath me.’_ Loki thinks to himself as he spurs his anger on whilst scowling at the floor.

“So… tell me, Prince Loki… why were you down in the Forges of Doryn? A place expressly forbidden to Off-Worlders… as you were so informed upon entering my mountain.” King Hreidmarr asks as his attendants help him undress from his elaborate garb and then dress him in simpler silken robes. Loki doesn’t reply right away. He continues to stare at the floor until he schools his features to weave his most daring lie.

“I was just exploring. I got turned about and the next thing I knew… I was somewhere very hot…” Loki finally replies and sniffles as he stares at the floor then lifts his teary eyes to the Dwarf King and adds, “Next thing I knew… I was somewhere hot… and when I seen some Dwarves wearing the strange silvered robes… I thought those were interesting so I took a closer look at them. They fit loosely but they kept the heat off of me… so I continued to explore whilst wearing them.” Loki then wipes his forearm across his face to dry his tears and looks up at King Hreidmarr with his red-rimmed eyes and snotty nose making for a dreadfully sorry sight.

“I wasn’t looking for trouble! Honest! I was lost… and I knew I’d get into trouble if I was caught.” Loki then says and sniffles as fresh tears stream down his reddened cheeks.

“You _knew_ the forges were off limits to you… You all were informed upon entering my mountain… so don’t play coy with me.” Hreidmarr says bitingly as he eyes the Asgardian Prince with cool, distant eyes. Loki’s bright eyes shimmer and waver under the cold glare.

“I was lost… I swear.” Loki whimpers out and feels more tears leak from his eyes. The Dwarven King eyes the silently sobbing princeling for a moment more then sighs heavily as he turns away.

“Asgard has her Mind Healers who disconnect the horror of a moment one has witnessed so that the afflicted can live a life free of that pain… the Light Elves have Mind Mages who can communicate over long distances upon their Realm… there’s even the legendary Lady Phoenix whom is known to read the mind of whomever she wishes from half way across the Cosmos… and since your father wishes a visit from such Mind Mages, I must comply… but… I wish to know what you know before your memories are reviewed and altered.” The Dwarven King says calmly in his even tone as he continues to eye Loki.

“Therefore, what we Dwarves lack in Mind Magic, we make up for with our skilled crafts… for we have a machination that can read an individual’s mind and determine whether or not they are being truthful.” The Dwarf King continues. Loki keeps sobbing… now adding an undercurrent of confusion peek through his performance. “This device of ours is said to inflict pain upon the unfortunate individual who lies whilst in its hold.” Hreidmarr then adds calmly. Loki blinks his teary eyes and shivers which adds to his convincing display of growing fear and apprehension… inside he is angry that this stubby being is ignoring his age and emotional vulnerability… and instead is going straight for torture to get to the bottom of this dilemma.

“I think I’ll have _the Chair_ brought up immediately.” Hreidmarr then says with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. “Unless you feel like telling me the truth now… little Loki.” He then states and gives a casual smirk.

“I AM telling you the truth. I was lost!” Loki says heatedly through his tears.

“Then for your shake… I hope you are telling the truth… because you are going to sit in this device and answer some questions… honestly… or risk doing physical harm to yourself.” The Dwarven King then says as their eyes lock and he waves away a servant to relay his order for _the Chair_. Loki swallows hard… for damn, Dwarves are a callous lot not giving into sympathized sentiment so readily.

 

___________

“All-Mother.” An Einherjar says after entering the receiving area of the Queen’s Chambers and bows to Queen Frigga who is flanked by her handmaidens. Asgard’s golden Queen turns to face the guard and with a small nod of her head he continues. “Heimdall still has not located Lady Phoenix as the All-Father has commanded. The Gatekeeper fears she is beyond his Sight at this time.” This news sends the Queen’s already troubled heart into a panic. Heimdall had sent a guard a few hours ago to relay the news about Loki’s plight on Nidaviller.

“Thank you… you are dismissed now.” Frigga says to the Einherjar and the golden clad guard bows with fist over his heart then turns and walks away out of the Queen’s Chambers. “Heimdall… keep looking for Lady Phoenix. Girls… if you please excuse yourselves from my chambers until nightfall.” The Queen instructs as she walks from the rounded receiving room. Her handmaidens all say, _‘Yes, All-Mother’_ then leave the Queen to her task. Frigga enters her personal library and approaches the recessed bookcase that serves as an interior wall. She pushes the spines of three particular books and a section of the wall length bookcase moves back and to the side to reveal the entry way into Frigga’s secret study/scrying chamber.

_‘I just have to open another line of communication to her.’_ Frigga thinks to herself as she retrieves a pouch from a nearby shelf with various stoppered bottles and sealed jars. She then strides to the center of the smaller circular room where a large brazier sits before a lounge couch. The intricate knotwork along the circular walls starts to glow.

“May the lines of seidir that run throughout all of the Cosmos open and show me the one whom I seek.” Frigga says as she reaches a delicate hand into the pouch and withdraws a shimmering powder. “Lady Phoenix…” The All-Mother says as she tosses the powder onto the burning coals and focuses her energy… keeping a clear picture of the lovely golden haired woman in her Mind’s Eye. “Lady Phoenix.” She whispers and the flames flare up into blazing glory as Frigga sits gracefully upon the lounge couch and studies the flickering fire for signs of her friend. She focuses her energy more sharply and whispers _‘Lady Phoenix’_ over and over.

Time has no meaning on the Astral Plane… yet it is currently of the outmost importance. Frigga feels her conscious mind being pulled along the psychic ebb and flow that is woven across the entire Cosmos… past a myriad of worlds and countless minds buzzing… weaving their threads into the most complex tapestry in all of existence. Then she feels the power of Lady Phoenix before she sees her… like a distinct tug upon the tangled threads. Brilliant flames of orange and gold flicker into existence before the Asgardian Queen’s psychic sight.

“Lady Phoenix.” Frigga whispers as her blue eyes snap open… and in the rising flames of her brazier is the tiny flickering likeness of the woman in white and gold.

“Frigga?” Lady Phoenix questions from the flames which have split to form her fiery bird aura as they dance around the tiny shimmering image of the woman. Tears slip from the Asgardian Queen’s eyes at the sight.

“You must go to Nidaviller at once. Loki… he’s… he’s in danger. Hurry please.” Frigga weeps for her adopted son. She has truly grown to love the son of her lost sister-in-law… Freya’s son has truly become her own… Lady Phoenix can sense it even from across the Universe.

“I will go there at once.” Lady Phoenix says and the flames burst out leaving only red embers in the brazier. Frigga smiles through her tears thankful that she has reached her son’s only hope.

 

___________

_The Chair_ is brought up to King Hreidmarr’s Chambers and little Loki is strapped in. His little heart races faster and faster as the straps tighten and the metal clamps lock down along his arms and legs.

“Please don’t do this.” The little boy pleads as the stout Dwarves finish their job. King Hreidmarr and Lord Inquisitor Brokkir look on with cool expressions.

“Lord Inquisitor… the detained is yours to question.” The Dwarf King says giving Brokkir the floor. He then steps back and watches how this shall all unfold.

“This device is of my grandfather’s design.” Brokkir starts with a clinical smile as he comes forward and moves around _the Chair_ slowly. “He made it to where it would be impossible to lie whilst sitting in the confines of this device.” The older Dwarf says as he leans in to check the restraints. “I, however, felt that this device should be more of an incentive to NOT break our sacred laws… so I twinkered with _the Chair_. Now it tells me when the occupant is lying… and it delivers an incentive to not repeat such behavior.” The old Dwarf then continues around behind _the Chair_ and thus out of Loki’s sight.

“Wh-what kind of… incentive?” Loki says nervously in his small, squeaky voice.

“A rather nasty shock.” Brokkir says and lowers the metal helm down over Loki’s dark-haired head. “So for your sake, little Prince… I hope you tell the truth and nothing but the truth… for we are about to see how truly honest you are.” Loki whimpers at the jarring of the sudden motion and his bright eyes dart around to look at all the hairy, squared Dwarven faces staring at him… the King and his scant but well-armed, guard that stand near the doorways around the room. Hard to tell how many wait in the wings nearby still as of yet unseen.

“Let us begin.” Lord Inquisitor Brokkir says coolly and Loki winces as he hears a switch being thrown and the hum of the device coming to life starts out slow then builds into a quick thrumming beat behind him. The Lord Inquisitor then comes back around into Loki’s limited field of vision and the youngest Prince of Asgard gulps down his fear… which is only mounting now as he watches the flickering white and blue lights sweep over the Dwarves in the darkened room before him.

“First a few test questions…” Lord Inquisitor Brokkir says as he places his chubby hands at his wide hips. “Are you the Second Prince of Asgard?” Loki blinks at the question but hesitates as he blinks at the old Dwarf in confusion.

“Yes… I am.” Loki says then feels a boldness rise within himself. “And if you don’t stop this at once, my father will show you his wrath!” Loki snaps off at the stout men before him though his high-pitched voice isn’t much of a threatening tone. All the Dwarves present chuckle at this… and Loki loses his momentum.

“Are you not aware of the grievance your Realm has done to ours?” Brokkir asks casually. Loki swallows tightly.

“My father will make you pay for this… pain for pain!” Loki yells holding onto the last shred of his indignant rage. Then suddenly a sharp tingle travels through his small body causing his muscles to seize and spasm. His thoughts are disjointed as well leaving the only clear thing being the burning pain in his body. The surge stops as suddenly as it started leaving Loki panting and near-hysteric.

“Just answer the question… truthfully… and that… unpleasantness… will not happen again. Unless you give me anymore lip that is.” Brokkir says and brandishes a small crystal in hand. He points the small spike towards _the Chair_ and Loki can feel more than hear the high pitched hum… then the shock hits him instantly. The boy cries out as it seems to last forever. When it does stop… the boy slumps into the seat panting and wild eyed.

“Now once more… are you aware of the grievance your Realm has done to Nidaviller?” The Lord Inquisitor asks coolly.

“Y-yes.” Loki mutters out refusing to look at the Dwarves.

“Then, little Prince… you know why your father can do nothing of the sort.” Brokkir says as he shakes his white haired head in disappointment. “Until the weregild is paid in full… Asgard can do nothing to Nidaviller or any Dwarven territories.”

“And after your recent transgression… I say a new weregild shall have to be paid.” King Hreidmarr states calmly as he examines his myriad of rings upon his chubby left hand.

“Now… were you really lost when you found yourself down in the Forges of Doryn?” Brokkir asks bringing this interrogation to its climax.

“Y-yes.” Loki sobs out and he screams as the shock pulses through him. When it stops, the Dwarves look at him with deathly stern faces.

“Were you down there to steal our most guarded secret?” Brokkir then asks with a razor’s edge in his voice. Loki just weeps and sniffles in _the Chair_.

“I want my da.” Loki sobs out. The Dwarves glare hard at the treacherous child. Brokkir raises the crystal point… and Loki cries harder knowing what is to come… but there is no shock.

A brilliant flash blinds all the Dwarves and orange flames instantly vaporize the torture device but leave Loki unharmed. He passes out as he falls slowly into gentle arms.

“Lady Phoenix!” King Hreidmarr says and falls over. He kneels upon hands and knees before the radiant woman in white and gold standing before them. The other Dwarves quickly follow their King’s example and put their squared faces to the polished stone floor.

“You dare to torture a boy? A BOY!” Lady Phoenix scolds hotly and the orange and gold flames flare to life around her… her emerald eyes flash red.

“This boy snuck into the Forges of Doryn and witnessed our most sacred secret.” Brokkir snaps as he lifts his eyes to Lady Phoenix. Her fiery red eyes turn to the Lord Inquisitor and he is hit with an unseen blast. As he is thrown back, his beard is burned off and his skin singed. He hits the wall and is held there. His wrinkled skin and burnt rich robes ripple as though struck by a strong wind… yet there is only the stirring of breath.

“You no longer hold the Gauntlet… nor any of the Infinity Gems… so your Race no longer holds any threat against me.” Lady Phoenix says as cracks start to form in the stone wall behind the pressed Brokkir. The Dwarf groans as his sturdy body is pushed to its limits. Lady Phoenix then releases her hold upon the Lord Inquisitor and he drops to the floor like a lead weight… passed out and barely breathing. She then turns to the Dwarf King.

“Hence forth… the ransom of Bor, Son of Buri, is null and void… the remainder of the debt owed for that ransom shall be the weregild to be paid for Loki’s transgression.” Lady Phoenix says as her eyes stop flaring red flame and turn back to their normal deep emerald hue.

“That is all well and good, Lady Phoenix… but with all due respect… I must make a term of my own.” King Hreidmarr says as he remains in his bow.

“Only one… speak it.” Lady Phoenix says clipped.

“No Aesir must ever take up forgecraft of any sort ever again… until the end of time… or Nidaviller shall take up arms and rage a war the likes that even you battle-hardened Aesir have never seen.” King Hreidmarr says icily and Lady Phoenix tills her head back slightly to look down at the shrewd Dwarf with a calculating glare.

“Odin will like neither.” Phoenix says with a small frown.

“He’ll like the war far less.” Hreidmarr says keeping his eyes locked with the taller Aesir woman’s.

“And what of Asgard’s lack of Smithies?” Phoenix inquires though she already knows the little King’s answer before the calculating grin splits his bearded face.

“That’s why we and Asgard shall become closer allies especially as time goes on, of course.” The Dwarf King answers merrily though his eyes are still sharp.

“You ensure your secret is kept… and line your pockets with yet more gold.” Lady Phoenix says shrewdly. She sees the value in this… as well as the restriction that that shifts some of the power dynamics between the two Realms. “Odin may find this pill far too bitter to swallow than imminent war.”

“Ultimately either choice is his to make… since he is King of Asgard.” King Hreidmarr states then stands and bows his head gracefully one last time to Lady Phoenix. “Now there is the final matter of the boy’s memory being altered so our most sacred secret is kept safely within our care alone.” The Dwarf King hints at in a pleasant tone.

Lady Phoenix looks at the Dwarf King harshly but reads in his memory that Odin called for a Mind Mage to do just that to appease the Dwarves. She closes her eyes and touches her free hand to Loki’s round, little face. The boy stirs slightly in his shock induced sleep as she moves through his recent memories. She erases all of the visuals, planning, and thought responses of everything from after he leaves the library to the moment he passed out so that he will be spared the recall of _the Chair_ from lingering… but she knows that his response to electrical shocks will forever be tainted since tactile responses are more deeply ingrained… though he’ll never quite remember why he has this fear.

“It is done… Prince Loki will have no memory of what he has seen… or thought… before he entered the Forges to the moment he fainted. I trust you all to put this business behind us now… least I take similar liberties with your memories as well.” Lady Phoenix threatens. She could wipe the memories of all Dwarves present… but then the news of Loki being caught in the Forges of Doryn has no doubt spread like wildfire throughout Nidaviller by now… the wiping of ALL Dwarves then of the memory would be far too time consuming and taxing upon her energy reserves.

“No need to take such drastic measures.” Hreidmarr says with a smile and bows to Lady Phoenix with a slow nod of his squared golden head. “We Dwarves are very pragmatic and besides… peace is far more profitable than war… wouldn’t you agree?”

“Then let us hope that Odin seeks a peaceful resolve to this matter as well… as long as you agree to the terms we have set here.” Lady Phoenix says knowing how Odin’s temper can affect his judgment from time to time.

“Oh, I agree to the terms… and, yes, let us hope that the All-Father agrees to them in kind.” The Dwarf King says and motions for Lady Phoenix to accompany him to broach said terms with Odin presently.

 

___________

Odin watches and listens to the Dwarven King, Hreidmarr, speak of the slight done to his Realm by a Prince of Asgard. Odin clenches his fists and grinds his teeth as his one eye remains fixed upon the stout golden figure up on his throne. They are surrounded by a large contingent of the Dwarf King’s Royal Guard.

“If you refuse these terms… Odin, All-Father, King of Asgard… then I will make you see the error of your ways and remind Asgard of the Iron Fist of Nidaviller.” King Hreidmarr finishes his lengthy speech. Odin stands stoic for a moment more then huffs. He notes Lady Phoenix’s presence out of the corner of his single eye. She is a comfort to him for though she holds a higher purpose to serve and protect ALL the Realms, she is loyal to Asgard.

“War is a heavy cost to all involved… but I propose a few counter-terms… all Dwarven Smithies that move to Asgard to plough their trade, must swear a binding oath never to take up arms against the Realm Eternal on pain of death.” Odin states. “I will have no assassin’s viper lying in wait within my Realm should Nidaviller feel to press advantage against a peaceful Asgard.”

“My people wouldn’t consider such a treacherous act… but if it spares the bitter taste of war for you, All-Father…” Hreidmarr says and waves his hand. Odin has a thought about how if he was two millennia younger… he’d slay this vain little Half-man and put Nidaviller under his boot… but age has taken its toll and war truly has left a bitter taste in the All-Father’s mouth. “So be it.” Hreidmarr finishes.

“As for the second counter-term…” Odin starts. “If any Dwarven Smithy lacks the labor needed to run his forge… then he can take on Asgardian apprentices.” Odin adds and watches the little King squirm and then stand straighter.

“Out of the question.” Hreidmarr huffs out.

“Not entirely… there many other duties to the running of a forge than heating metal and putting it to hammer.” Odin says calmly. “After all there is the business side of Smithcraft to consider.” Odin watches the Dwarven King squirm uncomfortably in his high place for a minute before the Council of Seven surrounds him in whispers. When they finally break… Hreidmarr looks down at Odin with a frown.

“Asgardian labor will be allowed so long as it is only in the menial tasks and accounting areas of an understaffed Dwarven Smith.” King Hreidmarr says.

“I am glad we could reach an agreement then.” Odin says after he taps his spear, Gungnir, upon the stone floor of the Dwarven Throne room. “Let our scholars draw up the agreements and contracts then… for now, I and my family must return to Asgard. I expect to see the first draft in a few days from your scholars.” Odin adds calmly in his most political tone.

“Yes… everything we have discussed shall be within it.”

“Nothing new nor altered, I hope.” Odin says as he levels one last stern glare to the Dwarven King.

“Not a syllable out of place.” Hreidmarr promises then grows stern himself. “As I hope you shall stick to your word of honor as well.”

“That was never in question.” Odin says snippily. “Now good day to you, King Hreidmarr.” Odin adds finishing the conversation before anymore words can continue to fly. The Asgardian King turns away and struts from the Dwarven throne room concluding their business before he finds his wrath spilling forth.

_‘Now to check upon my second son.’_ Odin thinks as his red cape bellows out behind him.

_‘Loki does not recall what happened.’_ Lady Phoenix’s voice flits through Odin’s mind. _‘He believes, as does Thor and Balder, that he slipped and fell from cross walk and the injury jarred his memory. So it is best to leave the past where it is.’_

“While your advice is always welcomed, Lady Phoenix… it still stands that I wish for you to respect my private thoughts.” Odin says to the woman in white and gold floating down the hall beside him.

“I do respect your privacy, Odin… but I do feel that, like your wife, I have to remind you from time to time that you are also a family man.” Lady Phoenix speaks out loud and gives Odin a gentle glare and a soft half smile. Odin huffs as he continues to strut down the halls and across cross walks to reach the lavish guest chambers provided for him and his family whilst here.

_‘There was a time when I would have slain these too-clever Dwarves and enslaved this Realm.’_ Odin thinks towards the woman keeping pace beside him as she flies over the open chasm they are currently crossing. His old yet stronger fingers curl tighter around the heft of Gungnir’s golden staff. A harsh tang rings through the weapon… then Odin deliberately releases the spear and performs the simple dance of his fingers to send Gungnir to his personal pocket dimension before he does something foolish.

_‘But not now.’_ Lady Phoenix’s voice flits through his mind in reply. She is a presence radiating a calm readiness. Odin sighs feels his tension starting to melt but he keeps his senses sharp as always.

“No… not now. Thanks to Frigga and you… and Freya.” Odin says softly out loud and his one eye mists at the thought of his dead sister. “I have become a settled old man.” Odin then adds. Lady Phoenix laughs aloud at that.

“Compared to how you were in your youth? Yes… settled is a good word. Wiser is another one. Your sons have taken after you in most regards… Loki more so in spirit and cunning.” Phoenix adds as they approach the doors of the guest chambers.

“He gets that from his mother.” Odin amends and Lady Phoenix nods her head knowing he means Freya.

‘And do you think she learned that from?’ Phoenix asks as she looks to Odin and gives him a knowing smirk. Odin bristles and frowns as he focuses ahead. The large, heavy doors open and they enter making a beeline straight for the room where Loki has been sleeping off his ordeal. The dark-haired boy is awake… Thor seated on the bed beside him and Balder in a chair next to the bed. It appears Balder has been telling stories to the young princes.

“Come… let us depart Nidaviller for home… for we have had far too much excitement as it is on an otherwise boring political stay.” Odin says with a wane smile to his boys and his nephew.

“Yes, Father.” The boys say in unison and Thor moves out of the bed to get his boots on hurriedly.

“Come, little Loki. Your mother will be eager to see that you are alright after your tumble.” Lady Phoenix says even as the boy squirms and grumbles… “It was a good thing that I caught you before you fell into the Heartfire of Nidaviller.” She then adds and Loki soon relents allowing Lady Phoenix to pick him up and hold him close. He quickly passes out with his little curly haired head on her shoulder.

“Yes… home.” Odin reiterates as he puts a hand on little Loki’s raven haired head and the other on Thor’s small shoulder.

“This story will be told for generations to come… the Fall of Asgard’s Dark Prince and his rescue by the glorious Lady Phoenix.” Balder says with a smile and watches Lady Phoenix with Loki. He takes Thor’s left hand and then places his free hand on Phoenix’s shoulder. Odin really looks at Balder now and notes these things as Thor declares his agreement of Balder’s telling of Loki’s Plight.

“Yes… a cautionary tale to warn young princes from going around unsupervised on a Foreign Realm.” Odin says to Thor and the boy lowers his head and restrains his enthusiasm. “So learn the lesson well for next time.” Odin adds fatherly.

“Yes, Father.” Thor says as he slowly looks up… it is in that moment that they all vanish (along with all of their luggage and other personal items) in a burst of orange and golden flames… returning back to Asgard to continue to live their lives having adverted a near disastrous outcome from this visit to Nidaviller, Homeworld of one of the First Races from Before the Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gong to add an epilogue to this here soon to get the perspective of the boys resolved... Soon you'll see how Loki and Thor both take the news of Loki's Plight on Nidaviller.
> 
> Until then... I hope you have enjoyed this story thus far... Because next up the boys will be teenagers and I bring in the Light Elves ;)


	4. Loki's Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balder tells the tale of Loki's Plight and Loki finds he has questions about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is talk in here about events that happened in my fic Loki: Triumphant part 2 if you are wondering how Hoder was blinded.

Hoder slowly walks up and sits down next to his brother, Balder. He holds his walking staff close as he reaches comfortably for his mead horn as soon as the serving girl places and fills it. Balder looks to his blind twin and his bandaged eyes especially recalling the moment his brother lost his sight…

He didn’t see it happen in person but Balder dreamt it in one of his visions… a dream of snow and blood and Hoder’s screams as ice stole his sight… then it came true. It was a battle on Nidaviller during the last Great War with Jotunheim… the battle in which their Aunt Freya was captured whilst leading Asgard’s forces on the invaded Dwarven Home-world.

She later wound up giving birth to Loki just before the end. Only the Royal Family and the members of the King’s Council know this truth about the Second Prince. The rest of Asgard was thrilled to hear that the Queen had borne a second son nine months after the War was concluded and the boys themselves were raised to believe the common known truth to erase all tensions so that there may be a long lasting peace and end to the hatred.

“Tell us, Balder. How fared our young Princes beyond the hearth of Asgard?” Hoder asks as he turns to listen closely to his brother’s coming tale. Balder smiles and finishes swallowing his bite before he answers.

“Well… it went as well as expected… then young Loki was so in awe of Dwarven splendor that he walked off one of their bridges and fell.” Balder says then raises his mead horn and drinks. Chuckles are heard from the men whilst the women all stop and _‘aww’_ at Loki’s Plight. Balder finishes taking a swig of his mead to add, “But that’s an easy enough mistake for any Asgardian to make… since those stout half-men focus too much on the grand vault of their ceilings more than the carving of railings for their cross-walks.” This gets the most laughs due to its pointing out of cultural differences between the two Realms.

“Was the Second Prince hurt?” The Priestess Idunn asks with some concern. Balder shrugs tugging on everyone’s heartstrings a moment longer before dispelling their fears.

“He bumped his head but luckily Lady Phoenix appeared at the right moment to keep our little Prince from falling into the Heart of Nidaviller.” Balder adds with a nod of his head. The Priestess Idunn, along with the rest of her maiden followers and other women milling about all seem to release a collectively held breath at such news. Most of them then keep their eyes on the handsome Son of Tyr.

But Balder doesn’t even notice it as he looks to the high table cutting down the center of the hall up on its dais… and there sits Lady Phoenix at Odin’s right hand with Loki and Thor sitting beside her in that order. Balder sighs at the sight of the golden-haired woman in white and gold… dressed for battle or a long ride. He continues to pine away for the one woman whose heart no man has ever captured… he vows to himself that he will prove himself worthy to her… and only her.

 

___________

“You are welcome to stay in my Realm, in my house, for as long as you wish, Lady Phoenix.” Odin says to the golden haired woman and nods his head to her as he raises his large mead horn. “For your presence always brings good fortune!” Odin toasts. The entire hall raises their cups and shouts _‘Here! Here!’_ then they all take a lengthy drink.

“Thank you, All-Father… as always… I am most honored by you and your family.” Lady Phoenix says and bows her head in respect… in the Vanir Way. Frigga bows her head even lower and when they are both righted the women smile at one another. Loki hugs Lady Phoenix around the waist. Odin frowns at the too forward gesture… but Lady Phoenix merely rests her hand nurturingly upon the smoothed down raven waves.  

“Please don’t go again so soon. I’ve missed you so much.” Loki mutters out against her leather and armored corset. His little cheek resting right on the cup of her ample bosom.

“Aye! Don’t leave tomorrow! I’ve missed you too!” Thor says from Loki’s other side as he looks to Lady Phoenix with such forlorn, big sky blue eyes. She can remember when Odin was that small and how alike in appearance him and his golden son are and will be. She just hopes that Frigga’s golden heart and gentle soul have found a foothold in the elder boy… or things could get rocky for the Nine Realms in the centuries to come. Especially if Thor has inherited his father’s wanderlust.

“Very well.” Phoenix starts and pulls her arm free so that she hug Loki closer and holds Thor’s small hand. “You two have convinced me to stay… if only for a little while.” She then adds and smiles down at the two as excitement grows upon their faces at this.

 

___________

As the night wore on and the feast continued in full swing… Loki and Thor began to giggle often and slump in their seats… though their wine was watered down, the pair of Princes still managed to feel its potent effects, so Balder and Hoder carried the boys off to bed.

“Now you two little troublemakers just shut your wee peepers and get some sleep, alright?” Balder says lovingly in a whisper as he and Hoder tuck the boys into their separate beds.

“Fine.” Thor grumbles and wriggles under the blankets settling in to find the perfect spot to sleep. Loki has already seemed to have fallen into slumber quickly and quietly. So the older twins slowly get up and leave as soundlessly as possible. Hoder performs the simple hand gesture to turn down the lights and a soft darkness fills the large and lavish rooms. Silence, though, is elusive as Thor shifts about and grunts periodically.

“Thor?” Loki’s voice finally cracks through revealing that he is still awake.

“Yeah?” Thor replies. There is a pause as they both go still and just listen.

“Did I really fall off a cross-walk in the Hall of the Mountain King?” Loki asks innocently enough. There is another pause… this one longer and Thor’s fidgeting gives everything away. “Spill it, Thor.” Loki adds heatedly in his small, high pitched voice. He wants to know the truth. He just knows something is being kept hidden from him about all of this.

“That’s just it, Loki. I don’t know.” Thor answers a bit defensively.

“How do you mean?” Loki asks as he turns to face Thor’s bed next to his and sits up. He can barely make out his older brother who is sprawled out on his back on the fluffy mattress under thick blankets.

“You said something in the library there… on Nidaviller… about how you needed me to keep Balder distracted when we returned to those guest chambers… which I did by getting him to play simple games with me.” Thor says and then shifts to roll on his side to look at a sitting up Loki in the near dark. Thor seems to read the question before Loki can get it out… “You went off to discover Dwarven secrets… but instead… you fell and bumped your head so hard that you forgot what you were doing or where you had been. Father was so worried about you… and angry… but mostly worried. Then Lady Phoenix found you and brought you back to the guest chambers.”

Loki bites at his lower lip in worry. He has NEVER been so clumsy before… and he draws nothing but a blank every time he tries to recall what happened to him. It frustrates and troubles Loki to no end… and if Thor had known any details (any that Loki would’ve deemed pertinent for Thor to know about what he was going to be doing) then he would’ve told Thor and the fool would’ve shared the details back by now. On top of it all… there is something that is niggling in the back of Loki’s mind about the whole trip… walking in and moving around the inner halls comes clear in his mind… but every conversation is remembered as though through a haze. It is very troubling.

“Thor?” Loki then mumbles out and his little voice nearly breaks.

“Yeah, Loki?” Thor replies tiredly.

“I love you… and mother… and father so much.” Loki says and sniffles as sudden unbidden tears well up in his bright blue eyes. The sound of bed sheets shifting and Thor’s small feet hitting the floor sound out and soon Loki’s bed dips and Thor is snuggling up to his little brother and hugging him tightly.

“I love you, too… baby brother.” Thor teases a little and Loki pokes Thor in the gut. There’s a muffled _‘ow’_ followed by a pair of giggles as a poking war ensues between the two boys. After awhile, Loki swats Thor away and complains… so Thor stops and hugs Loki close and tells his little brother to get some sleep then. Loki protests weakly as exhaustion drags him under and soon the boys are passed out in Loki’s bed… Thor holding Loki like a stuffed animal… and Loki sucking his thumb as his uses Thor as a pillow.

Loki shifts every so often in his deep slumber as the phantom feeling of electricity flowing through his little body jolts at him… but it never rouses him into full wakefulness as Thor reflexively holds his baby brother tightly. This is the first of many such nights to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is it for this segment. The next is titled 'In the Company of Elves' and is a great deal more explicit what with Loki being 17 and Thor 18... and sensuous Elves walking around like temptation :P


End file.
